Chloe McQueen, Spy Car (Revision)
by unicorn128
Summary: This is a revision of an earlier story that I did. This is when the lemons 'think' they've gotten rid of Rod 'Torque' Redline. Chloe, Lightning's sister, goes on a business trip to Japan, only to be sidetracked by the handsome Rod. From there she begins a new career of intrigue and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe McQueen, Spy Car Rewrite: Chapter 1, Business Trip and the Discovery.

Chloe McQueen, who you would've guessed is Lightning's younger sister by 5 years, is a cynical, introverted, beautiful crimson red car. Although she and her brother did their own things, they were still pretty close, even when Lightning became a famous racecar and Chloe moved from their hometown in Key West to Detroit for a high-powered job in an office. She had a knack for criticizing movies, high grades at school and college, and was known for quick reflexes which got her many black belts in ju-jitsu and karate. Many cars, including her parents, were amazed yet puzzled by her. Whenever some cars wanted to make friends with her or ask her out, she kept things to the point and declined going to parties, movies, and whatever the mainstream of anyone would find fun. There was no tragic backstory about being hurt in the past or anything like that, it was just who she was, take it or leave it.

One day when Chloe was finishing some filing at her workplace, a coworker came by tapping her, only to be nearly punched.

"Hey!"

"Simon? I'm so sorry."

"Chloe, I know you're still getting used to the fact that you're in a dangerous city but try to practice your karate at the gym?"

"Understood"

"Anyway, I'm just here to remind you about the all-expenses-paid company retreat we're supposed to go on in 1 week."

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"It's in Japan."

"Still not interested."

"It's mandatory"

"Okay now I'm interested."

"Chloe, why don't you just enjoy yourself for once? Every time there's an event you either choose not to go or if it's mandatory you act pretty much antisocial."

"I'm just not what you call a 'party animal' and besides Simon, personal lives are not really important in the workplace. Don't you even notice the boss going through all of his money like this? He's probably hiding something."

"There you go again Miss Whistleblower; we'll talk about this after work at that new movie."

"Nice try, I'm still not going to go out with anyone. Besides I already saw it, it had a poor twist and horrible casting."

"Fine, and take my advice and loosen up for once." Simon drove off with Chloe raising her 'roof brow' and continuing with her work until two hours past closing time with the janitor telling her the same thing Simon said.

"I can't help it if I'm what they call a 'workaholic'. She muffled under her breath as she cautiously took the highway home. She felt a swift movement and a blur of blue and black drive past her. Going this way at this night was like driving on the Autobahn, she thought.

She finally arrived to her apartment garage, finally let her engine cool down, made her usual call to the FBI about her boss' spending habits. and turned on the TV to surf the channels.

It wasn't until she heard the words 'Lightning McQueen' spoken on the Mel Dorado Show that she stopped while listening to some billionaire called Miles Axelrod was hosting a race to support his new bio fuel telling Mel that Lightning had taken some time to rest, then listening to some Italian Formula car named Francesco Bernoulli make fun of him, then hear an angry Mater on the phone standing up for him.

"I'll give Mater some credit; he sure doesn't give up on his friends." Chloe said. She liked Mater, just as long as she had plenty of headache pills. It wasn't because she was snobby or mean, far from it, it was just that he could get a little bit too chatty, as all tall tale tellers are.

She finally heard Lightning get on the phone and playfully turning the tables on Francesco, making him leave. She wasn't even surprised when he agreed to do the race.

"Just like my brother to do this sort of thing." She smirked and decided to get ready to go to Japan for the retreat, and maybe surprise her brother. Little to her knowledge there was a surprise waiting for her instead.

. . .

"Alright Chloe, for the love of Chrysler back up to your trust partner and try not to hurt her this time."

Chloe bit her lip and slowly edged forward to her partner, another coworker named Debra. Just as Debra moved her wheel to her side, Chloe flipped her.

"Sorry Debra"

"Dang it Chloe, relax."

Other cars Chloe had flipped, thrown, and punched all groaned in agreement.

"Alright, to avoid the risk of another injury, we'll pick this up another time."

It was around 5 am when they finished, Chloe knew that she'd definitely missed the party for the WGP tried to find her way back to her hotel, only to find herself at some docks. She finally gave up looking for her own way and went to ask for directions from two cars dumping something into the sea.

"Hello, do you know the fastest way to get to downtown?"

The two cars jumped, quickly put the item they were disposing of in the dumpster and nervously said. "Um yeah, you go straight along this road right up to the service road and then merge onto the bridge."

"Thanks." When Chloe went to turn away, she heard a loud moan coming from the dumpster.

"What was that?" She said suspiciously.

"Nothing, just some cranes." One car said.

Just then there was a loud bang on the side of the dumpster and a blue and black figure trying to get its way out.

"Stay in there!" the other car shouted and slammed the lid shut.

Chloe quickly reversed but the two cars cornered her.

"Don't worry; it'll be over soon, sorry you had to see that."

As they tried to drag her away to drown her, Chloe instantly broke free and punched both cars. One car kicked her and tried to punch back but she blocked every punch and made him lose his balance

"Feisty aren't you?" The other car said and tried to ram into her.

Chloe jumped onto his hood and flipped him in front of the other car. Then she rammed them against the wall a couple of times and slapped them to see if they were unconscious. Meanwhile the car in the dumpster saw the whole fight before blacking out. She quickly tied them up with some rope lying on the dock and secured them to some equipment.

"Note to self, install a GPS." Chloe said as she caught her breath. Suddenly she remembered the car in the dumpster and quickly went to see if he was still alive.

As you would've imagined the injured car was Rod 'Torque' Redline, an American secret agent. Those two cars were lemons (Hugos) who had the job of taking Rod down to the dock to dispose of him in the sea. He was a pretty sorry sight to see. He was all banged up and that was just from the fight he had earlier. The EMP gun used on him did horrific damage to his engine, but maybe not all the damage it was supposed to do…

"Are you okay?" "If you can hear me open your eyes!" Chloe said as she called for the ambulance on her phone.

Rod opened his eyes to see Chloe in the view of a streetlamp, whispered 'Torque', and then blacked out again. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Chloe said. She then saw something small fall out from his side. She picked it up and then put it in safe keeping.

Just then the ambulance arrived. As the paramedics loaded Rod into the van, the police took the two still unconscious lemons away and brought Chloe in for questioning. She told them about the small object but they dismissed it as just some sort of souvenir. After a few hours she was let go to her hotel room and was given a break from the retreat for her 'traumatic' experience. When she woke up from a long nap she examined the item a little bit closer. It was a compass that glowed in the dark.

Chloe remembered what Rod had said. "'Torque'" She said quietly, and then suddenly the compass lighted up with a hologram of Rod. This was the beginning of her adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Chapter 2: What the…!?

Chloe stared in shock as Rod's hologram spoke. "C.H.R.O.M.E., this is Agent Redline from the Detroit circuit coming in with new Intel on my mission."

"The lemons are starting to get suspicious of my interest in their camera weapon but it's nothing I can't handle. I've managed to get a picture of the car in charge of the operation." Then a picture showed up in the form of a car engine "I can't tell you now because I'm kind of in open space, anyway tell McMissile that I'll be waiting for him in and indiscreet place to make the drop and I'll signal him when I'm ready."

"If anything happens to me, just carry on with the mission, but it's very likely nothing bad will happen, I've been in tougher spots before. Redline out." And the hologram was deleted.

Chloe stared in shock for almost TWO WHOLE DAYS until she finally snapped out of it when she leaned against the TV remote. She was shocked again when she found out that the WGP was a scam run by Axelrod.

"The picture, it's him!" Chloe gasped as she compared the two. "I can't believe no one else saw that connection, wait, Lightning!"

Then she saw to a greater shock that Lightning and Mater were on TV and that Mater solved the crime!

"Well, he's pretty smart with car parts but… THIS?" Chloe finally gave in and blacked out.

. . .

When she went back to Detroit, Chloe decided to just keep the compass because when she tried to turn it on it wouldn't work. Besides, no police car would believe her story. She now knew that the WGP scam was now connected with what she saw that night, but she couldn't really comprehend it. She was more concerned about the car she had saved and if he was all right. She kept tabs on his recovery progress for about two and a half years when he was still in physical therapy. She felt exhilarated after that experience and practiced more self-defense moves. She wondered if her job was really right for her, when one day fate intervened.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Chloe said to her boss.

"Chloe, I'm afraid we have to let you go." Her boss said.

"Look sir, I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong but I feel like I'm still qualified…"

"No it's not that Miss McQueen, it's because you're over-qualified for this job."

"What do you mean?"

"You finish projects faster and more efficiently than anyone in this company's history, you even finish other projects that aren't yours. Also you pretty much sacrifice your vacation time to keep working. What I'm trying to say is that you've more stamina and um, strength, than anyone this company's ever seen. It's not an easy decision but I'm only doing this because you seem to be wasting your life with this office job. You're still young and hyper, go out and have an adventure once in a while, clearly the office isn't for you. Besides, I heard about your brother's incident, you can go and be with him, because that lowbrow tow truck isn't going to have much serendipitous chances like that any longer, and you're pretty much part of a one percent family. It's time you go out and splurge a little."

"I understand sir; I'll go pack my stuff ASAP, and by the way, that tow truck is NOT lowbrow and he could kick your dumb bumper any day."

Chloe slammed the door and gathered her things before the boss could even utter and angry word outside for everyone to hear.

"I'm gonna miss her, though she won't have any problems finding another job to be over-qualified at." Simon said.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about getting flipped." Debra said shrewdly.

"SUSAN!" the boss yelled into the speaker to his secretary "GIVE ME MY &amp;%&amp;$*^# MIGRAINE PILLS!"

"Whatever Chloe did to get the boss like that, I doubt she'll get another job." Susan said and hurried with the pills.

. . .

When she got back to her apartment, Chloe checked her messages on the phone. There were just three.

"Hey, Chloe." Simon's voice said. "Sorry about you getting fired, hey how about we see that new action mo…"

"Miss McQueen" The boss said. "LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THAT STU…"

Chloe was about to delete the last message when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ma'am, this is Redline, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there a few years ago. Also, if you want to meet me in person, just meet me in Tokyo at Dynasty Park at around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I'll send you a ticket and if you don't show up I'll understand. I'll have a white bento box with a cherry blossom on it. I just want to say thanks."

Chloe almost went into shock when she snapped out of it. Come on Chloe, she said to herself, you hardly know this guy, besides it could be a trick. After a few hours Chloe decided to take extra precaution with this car. If he got caught, he probably won't be that hard to knock out.

Within days Chloe got her ticket to Japan with a Japanese flower pin attached to it. Figuring that it might be an identifying item, she wore it on her trip back to Tokyo at Dynasty Park. She started looking for a car with a bento box and cherry blossom on it. She stayed at the park for around two hours until she found herself in a secluded area near a lake.

She stayed on guard the whole time when finally she saw some shadowy car coming up from behind her. Quickly she turned and tried to flip him, but the car blocked her move.

"Nice, though it could use some work." He said.

Then Chloe saw that he had a bento box with a cherry blossom on it. This was the car that was on the phone, but he looked different. She tried to go at him again but he backed up quickly and she just hit air.

"Hold on, I just have to remove this." The car closed his eyes and slowly removed his disguise to reveal the same car that she had saved, Rod.

Chloe just looked at him with a raised roof brow.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"After these experiences, I'm hardly surprised."

Rod laughed "Well I don't blame you."

"So, um, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, it all comes from Detroit."

"Really, I live there; you cars have a lot of grit."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Chloe smirked "Anyway, how did that incident happen?"

"Well, I can't really tell you but the gist is that I was in deep cover, it got blown, I was almost killed, then you came along, and now I'm better."

"You're welcome."

"Also, I kind of saw you beat up those lemons pretty good."

Chloe shrugged. "I guess, but it was in self-defense."

"Though you could use some more practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Next time try tightening your kicks so that you can gain more momentum and power."

"Are you giving me pointers?"  
"You could say that, anyway, I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Don't worry about it, I've seen stuff on TV like that so I'm okay, it's you I was… well I don't like watching real death."

"Right, anyway thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome; speaking of TV did you see the new about what happened."

Rod laughed "Yeah, I still can't believe that a tow truck solved that mystery just by going on the picture alone."

"I know that tow truck, Mater, he's my…"

"Brother Lightning's best friend?"

"So you've been stalking me?"

"Stalking is a strong word; I prefer to name it as investigating."

"Really, that's what you're going with?"

"Okay so I might have been 'spying' per say, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I can let it go if you're one of the good guys."

"I am, rainbow roll?"

"Thanks, I gotta tell you that I felt exhilarated after that experience. It was actually kind of fun and exciting."

"You actually liked the thought of getting killed?"

"I'm not sure, but I just had this feeling that grew inside of me every time I stuck it to those lemons. I felt like I was at work but loving it more than I could ever imagine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mr. Redline, I know that there are a lot of bad cars out in the world, and you can't go around trusting hardly anyone. I feel like I really want to… nah."

"Become a secret agent?"

"Well, I can imagine it must be hard."

"It's common knowledge that it's hard, but you might actually like this career."

Chloe thought about it for a few moments. All her life she had been passionate about whatever she did, but never this passionate. All her life she wondered what career she was going to have and if she would enjoy it. Now this was a chance to experience this feeling. She wasn't a risk taker but now…

"I think I'm willing to do this."

"Well, if you're that passionate here's a card for the academy, keep it safe. We'll send you an email telling you what to do next."

"Thank you so… wait, here's your com…pass?"

When Chloe had turned around to get the compass Rod had dropped, he was gone.

"Okay, now that was pretty cool."

Chloe left Japan the next day to head for Radiator Springs. She had to talk to her brother before doing anything else.

. . .

When Rod went back to Detroit, he was a little worried if Chloe could handle this job. It's not an easy job and she's so cute… come on you hardly know her and you're crushing on her, keep it together Redline, he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lightning's Advice

Chloe took a deep breath as she neared the town limits of Radiator Springs. I know I can't tell him about the name of it, she thought to herself, but I just need his opinion.

When she finally reached town everyone gave her a warm welcome.

"Great to see you Clarice, you look great" Lizzie said.

"Thanks Lizzie, you look great too, and it's Chloe." She said politely. "Anyway, where's Lightning?"

"He's sleeping in from a night of tractor tipping with Mater." Sheriff said.

"Again?"

"Well, he has been keeping a close eye on Mater since that whole spy thing." Ramone said.

"I understand I'll just wait until he wakes up."

"You don't have to wait long." Sally said.

Lightning's garage door opened with him yawning.

"Hey everyone, hey Chloe… Chloe, when did you get here?!"

"A few minutes ago, anyway I'm not staying here for long, just overnight to catch a flight for a new job."

"Really, I didn't know you had a new job, what made you quit your old one?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"What about the job?"

"Well, could we talk privately?"

The other cars got the message and drove away while Chloe and Lightning went into his room.

"Well, I didn't exactly quit as rather being let go for being 'overqualified', and I didn't really mind that job, I just didn't feel right at it."

"I can understand that being in a cubicle can be pretty boring." Lightning said sympathetically. "Still, you can take it easy now."

"I don't want to take it easy; I want to have a job that I'm passionate about."

"You feel this job is right for you?"

"I'm sure of it; I've never felt a passion like this."

"Chloe, look, before I give you my blessing, I want to know what's the job about?"

"Just traveling the world, photography, and a little bit of reporting. I'm going to be an anonymous travel columnist."

"Really, I thought that you would critique movies instead."

"There are enough critics in the world to do that."

Lightning laughed. "Good point, anyway, what are your cover name and the magazine you're going to be writing for?"

"I told you it's anonymous, so I don't want a big celebrity like you blowing my cover."

"Alright then, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that, I feel the same way whenever you're racing and when… you know."

Lightning was silent for a few moments, and then he said. "I can understand, mom and dad were like that when I visited them. But through all that, I wasn't even thinking of myself, I was thinking of Mater.

"When I had that fight with him and after I saw his letter, I didn't think for one second that he was putting his life in danger just for me. It was the closest that I had ever gotten since Doc to lose someone close to me. This wasn't just dying of old age, this was Mater nearly being killed by bad guys by being tied up in a clock and almost falling to his death and having a bomb strapped to him. I would've never forgiven myself if he died at my expense and anger. He's always been there for me no matter what and to think that the words 'I don't need your help' would've almost been the last Mater heard from me is just so…so…"

Lightning finally broke down and cried.

"It's alright Lightning, it's alright." Chloe said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, it's just stressful 'sniff' to think about that."

"He's fine now, and he forgives you."

"I know, anyway, this is about you sis. If you feel that this is the job for you then you go and do the best you can, of course I know you will."

"Thanks, like you on the racetrack, I won't quit until the end."

They both hugged and Chloe went to her own Cozy Cone.

Now Chloe was more confused than ever. She saw how still torn up Lightning was with Mater's incident, and she couldn't imagine how he would feel if Chloe was a secret agent full time.

Then she remembered about him saying to never give up and how she could handle him in those races.

I'll have to keep it a secret as long as I can, she said to herself, and do my best.

Later at around 2 in the morning Chloe left, after kissing Lightning on his cheek. She went straight to the airport and found a private plane looking around.

"This is it." Chloe took a deep breath and said a coded phrase 'Diesel is easier.' To the plane

"But steam is more fun, hurry and climb aboard." The plane said.

Chloe climbed on and looked out of her window as they took off.

"I just hope I can make it." Chloe thought to herself and drifted off to sleep.

From there began her training. I can't tell you about it because that type of stuff is classified, but I'll tell you about her first mission in the next chapter. Until then, wish Chloe the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car: Chapter 4: First Day At C.H.R.O.M.E. Headquarters

One week after her secret training was complete, Chloe found the Detroit headquarters of C.H.R.O.M.E. to accept her first field assignment.

"Well, here goes, no turning back now." Chloe took a deep breath and drove down the secret passageway that led to the Chief's office. All the while, she was wondering what her first mission would be like. She learned at the academy that most missions aren't exactly like the ones taught in classes. She also learned that the door to the Chief's office was to the left at the bottom of the hallway. She remembered, sort of.

"Let's see, left at the bottom, ah here it is." Chloe said as she saw what she thought was the Chief's door, only to find that it was some sort of weapons and chemical laboratory with, strangely enough, some romance novels."

"Of course, I had to get lost on the first day." Chloe groaned.

"So you're the new agent, eh?" A voice said from behind her. Just like before, Chloe's instincts got the best of her and she instantly swung at a small grey forklift about the same size as Sparky.

"Hey watch it, I was just curious!"

"I'm so sorry, it's just a…"

"Reflex, it's no problem, although this reflex usually starts after a few years on the job." The forklift then went back to checking chemical tubes and lighting up a Bunsen burner.

"I can guess that, so where's the Chief's office?"

"Oh right, you probably thought that the 'bottom of the hallway' was the last door, it's a prank they usually play on first-timers."

"Well, I'm not the one for pranks; I just need to get to the office."

"I'd love to help you but I can't really give you any information being a first-timer, policy."

"All right, thanks, anyway I haven't introduced myself, I'm Agent Chloe McQueen."

"And I'm Henry, say; you're the car that saved Agent Redline, right?"

"Guilty."

Henry drew closer to her and said "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He seems perfect for you."

Chloe raised a 'roof-brow' "Okay, I really gotta go, bye."

She quickly left and began searching for a secret entrance on the left side.

As she rolled her tire against one area she felt it move away. Then she saw an elevator with DNA identification monitor on the side door.

"Finally, now it begins." Chloe said bravely as she opened her mouth so that the monitor could recognize her.

Soon the elevator was going down, and Chloe held her breath all the way.

. . .

"Redline, I know it's been difficult getting back to the field but it's not like I'm demoting you." Johnson P. Router, head of the Detroit division of C.H.R.O.M.E. said to Rod after he told him he was going to train a rookie.

"I know that Chief, but rookies are always the most hard-headed, obnoxious, and careless agents out there. I'm not saying I was one of them but I was a little bit stubborn back then." Rod said as he paced back and forth.

"A bit, you were considered a bulldozer you were that stubborn."

"The point is that, well, what'll make this rookie any different, I mean he's probably…"

"SHE will be here any minute, and I want you to make a good impression on her."

"Wait, she? Well this changes my opinion."

Router rolled his eyes.

"All right Chief, I have three things I want to ask, where her first mission is, is she cute, and most importantly is she single."

"I'll have to ask the Chief, I have been given complements from time to time, and don't even think about that last one."

Rod turned swiftly around to see Chloe smirking at him.

"Small world isn't it? Glad to see you." Rod laughed, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Glad to see you too."

"Well, now that you've announced your acquaintances again, I'll introduce myself as Mr. Johnson P. Router, head of the Detroit division. Pleased to meet you Agent McQueen, Agent Redline here'll be your spy mentor."

"Thanks sir, now what's the mission?" Chloe said.

"Well I see no other way to get you started. We've gotten intel that there are several weapons missing from the oil rig on the Allinol case. This is the weapon." He then showed a hologram of a parking boot with electricity surrounding it.

"This parking boot can emit the same energy released from the fake WGP camera; the only difference is that this device isn't as obscure as the camera, since its remote control also emits a ray that connects the two together. Zundapp probably used this as some sort of alibi or even a torture device for spies. Either way, when we investigated the oil rig, only three of these weapons were found outside of the ten made for their cases. Zundapp won't say anything about where they might be, and neither will the other lemons. If this weapon gets loose, it could cause serious damage. We've located our lead Tomber in Paris, so you'll need to talk to him in the black market. He's a friend of another agent, McMissile. C.H.R.O.M.E. chose him and Agent Shiftwell first but with their involvement in the Allinol affair we can't risk enemies finding out their identities, that and they're pretty busy on a mission in Beirut. With Redline it's different, they think he's dead, so he can do this mission, that and he begged me to go."

"I don't beg, I just pressed the case that I can still handle a field mission." Rod said indignantly.

"Whatever makes you feel better, now Henry give you your weapons. Your flight leaves in about two hours at the private airport so you'd better hurry."

"Yes sir." Chloe said.

"Just call me Chief."

"Alright then Chief thanks." And with that, Chloe and Rod left.

"I just hope that rookie will go far." Chief Router said.

. . .

"Well, here's your hidden cameras, your hidden tracking devices, and my personal favorite, the instant DNA matcher 3.5" Henry said proudly.

"Thanks Henry." Rod said as he and Chloe left.

"No problem, anyway, what do you think of Chloe?"

"You're really going to go there?"" Rod smirked.

"I wouldn't fight it if…" Henry started just as Rod shut the door.

"Is he always like this?" Chloe said.

"Pretty much, he's a die-hard romantic, as you've seen, he trusts too easily."

"I can imagine he doesn't go out on any field missions?"

"Yep, he's still a nice guy though, and pretty great at designing these weapons."

"I can see that." Chloe smiled.

"You'll get used to him, but I have some migraine pills just in case."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went behind Rod as he led the way to the airport where Cooper, the spy jet, was waiting.

"'Bought time you two showed up." He said impatiently.

"You know I like to be fashionably late." Rod laughed.

"Alright, let's just get to Paris."

Chloe and Rod boarded Cooper and finally were on course to Paris, tout de suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car Revision: Chapter 5

Chloe and Rod were pretty much silent at the beginning of the trip; they didn't have that much to talk about. Chloe was too preoccupied with the anticipation of her first field mission.

I'm here, she thought to herself, I want to give it my all, and I'm not going to quit.

Finally Rod broke the silence. "You seem pretty excited."

"Well, this is my first field mission, and I can't wait to start out."

Rod chuckled "Well, don't forget that I'm your spy mentor."

"How can I forget; everyone at the Academy said you were quote 'The greatest American spy on the circuit.'

"I get that a lot, hard to blame them."

"All right Mr. Cocky, I don't want a showoff for a mentor."

Rod rolled his eyes. "I just do my job."

"Look who's talking, the car that wants to get pictures with every celebrity he saves." Cooper added.

"That's not true." Rod said, but Chloe raised a hoof-brow at him.

"Okay it was one time with George Lexus, but I can't help it if I'm a Howard the Truck fan."

Chloe laughed "You actually like Howard the Truck?"

"Well, when I was in 3rd grade."

"Wow, talk about a guilty pleasure."

"Who are you to judge my taste in movies?"

"I'm kind of a film buff, though some might call me a nitpicker; I've been known to be critical of books and movies I've watched."

"All right then, let me test your abilities out; have you ever seen Batmobile and Robin?"

"Sadly yes, I'm guessing it was a satire of the 1960s television show, but it failed to deliver the enjoyable corniness of the show and angers the fan base of the now dark version of Batmobile that we've come to enjoy."

"Well how about the live-action version of Cinderella?"

"I've seen it, and while the visuals are nice, this version misses a mark that the original showed. It seems to be only telling kids to just be kind and nice, while the original says to work hard and keep persevering. Being nice is an okay message for a kindergarten class, but it could also be taken the wrong way in this version, like saying just be a doormat and let people walk all over you. The older one also had an identifiable character, someone who was unique but whom we could still relate to, while in this version she's portrayed as 'having more kindness in one tire than anyone else'. We can't really follow the underdog character this way because, much like Rocky, we identify the characters and… Are you okay?"

Rod stared openmouthed at the 'critiquing novice.' "Wow, I can't understand why you didn't become a movie critic."

"Well, nobody likes a nitpicker, besides this job is more exciting."

"Well, it'll be more than exciting." Rod smiled.

"By the way, now that I'm an official spy, would you mind telling me what happened back there in Japan?"

"Well, I thought it was just another mission, but I didn't know how bad it could almost get. I was sent under deep cover on an oil rig to investigate a suspicious group of lemons who'd been scrambling every nation's satellites. They were on the biggest oil reserve in the world, and were trying to create some sort of weapon with Professor Z as the second in command. When I was there, I discovered that the mastermind was Axelrod, only that he used a voice decoder. I got a picture of him when he checked in on a webcam. I guess my cockiness got the best of me, since I got along pretty well with another Detroit car, J. Kirby Gremlin. Later I discovered he was the one that called me out saying 'one Detroit car recognizes another'. I wasn't the only one to get on that rig though. A British agent named Leland Turbo got on, but he was quickly discovered and, well, I'm sorry to say things didn't turn out well for him.

"Anyway, his partner named Finn McMissile went there too. He almost got caught but luckily he escaped. I went to Japan and was ordered to drop the picture I snapped of Axelrod. I decided to go to the bathroom since it would be something of a secret meeting place. Unfortunately, they caught me before I was able to deliver it. I could've easily taken them both on, but they slipped some drowsy pills into a drink I had earlier that night. Luckily some weird redneck tow truck, I'm pretty sure you know him, was also in the bathroom and I placed the device on him.

"They took me to their hideout and filled me up with that Allinol gas and hit me with their EMP gun. It hurt like crazy; I could hardly stand any of it. I knew Z was a weapons designer, but anyone who could build that bad of a device was an evil genius.

"I accidentally let my looks slip that the tow truck had the device, and they turned it up to full power and I blacked out. That machine could've killed me then and there, but they didn't count on my brains. While they were sleeping, I used a spare screwdriver I have on my left back tire to remove a small yet vital key to the power of the camera, the fluid. I was half-way done when they were coming back, so I quickly faked being asleep to surprise them, but they used that magnet on me. They didn't seem to notice that I replaced the fluid with regular red food coloring so I'm glad for that. I could've been dead if they threw me in the sea, but then you came along to help. I'm eternally grateful for your help, and I'm glad you're my protégé."

"I'm glad you're my mentor, from what I've heard you seem to be great at your job."

"Well, not like what you saw back there." Rod laughed.

"Well, Henry seems to be right on the money about you two." Cooper said.

"So his theory's spread already?" Rod said.

"Pretty much, he's still got to tell the New York district."

"Ugh, you'll get used to him, sort of."

Chloe smiled.

Just then there was a beep from the monitor.

"All right, let's see who we're supposed to target." Rod quickly checked the picture, and then groaned.

"This just isn't my day!" Rod said.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

Rod showed her a picture of an orange Gremlin, named Grem.

"Is it because his name is so painfully obvious, or he knows you?"

"I'm going with choice two, he's a lemon that captured me and is on the lam from us along with his partner Acer."

"I'm guessing Acer's a Pacer?"

"Well, at least they've located him in. It's no problem; I'll just use another disguise."

"Okay you two, just 10 minutes to Paris."

"Well, here we go Agent McQueen."

"Alright, bring it on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car: Chapter 6: The Search for Grem

When Cooper landed at Charles De Gaulle Airport, Chloe and Rod went straight for the Black Markets.

"Alright, so we turn left after the roundabout, go through Chimney Avenue, cut across the back warehouse district and we'll be there." Chloe said.

"You seem to know your way around Paris." Rod said.

"My mom's French, so we go here sometimes on family vacations. I was told never to come this way." She said quietly.

"Well anyway, this isn't any vacation; remember what we went through on the way here?"

Chloe drew nearer to Rod and whispered "Yeah, no pictures or ID scans because they'll get overloaded and don't look or talk to anyone and most importantly no idling."

"Great" Rod commended. They both then turned a corner just before the market and put on their lemon disguises.

"Okay, Tomber will lead us on a chase on purpose to get to a more secluded place, he's a three-wheeled blue car."

"You mean like that one?" Chloe nodded to the three wheeled car driving away."

"Yeah." Rod grunted as they both drove after him.

Tomber tried to 'lose' them, but Chloe took advantage of a moving truck with a ramp on him to block his path.

"Not so fast sir."

"You really like to be formal to scumbags." Rod laughed.

They "dragged" Tomber to an empty warehouse where they both took off their lemon disguises.

"Agent Redline" Tomber smirked, "Nice to see you."

"Aren't you going to react to me still being alive?"

"When you've seen what I've seen it's not so bad."

"Anyway, I want you to meet my rookie partner."

"Hey there."

"Rookie eh, by the way she acted towards me I thought she was a first class agent compared to McMissile's partner. She electrocuted me for nothing. I don't see why Finn keeps her as a partner. Too bad Leland... never mind, how's this one."

"Not too shabby I'll say, got a long way to go though."

"If I, a Key West resident can stand 5 winters in Detroit I say I'm game."

"An American eh?, I prefer that new car smell over British, something about their new..."

"You smelled me?" Chloe said, disturbed.

"Back to the point guys," Rod said, "Tomber, you know what we're looking for right?"

"But of course, all I can tell you is that the car is male with a really bad purple paint job. He hangs around here around this time of day."

"Thanks, we'd better go before the other cars get suspicious."

As they left Chloe asked "He smells cars?"

"It's best not to think about it." Rod said.

They both drove through the market to find several purple cars selling hoods and gears. Rod spoke to each one in a French accent while Chloe wondered how to find him. She suddenly let her mind wander and found herself backing up toward another purple car. Like instinct, naturally she flipped him.

"Ow! The car said. The others didn't take much notice; they were used to violence in the black market.

"I am so sorry sir, I was…" Chloe said, and then she noticed the purple car looked a little like a gremlin model.

The gremlin looked at her with more and more interest as he picked himself up.

"It's alright, in this place it's easy to get spooked in this place and my name's Paul by the way."

"I'm Julie; I should apologize to you anyway."

"Well, if you really want to…" Frank said raising his eye hoods "You can go with me on a date tonight later on."

He then wrote her his phone number on a piece of paper, made a 'call me' signal to her and drove off.

"Well it looks like you made a new friend." Rod said.

"Sorry, but I think that was a gremlin in disguise. Did you see that mock frame coming off?"

"Yeah, I can see it as a souvenir." Rod said as he picked up a piece of the frame.

"I'll try to analyze this back at the hotel; meanwhile you'll have to get ready for that date."

"Alright, I'll be on my guard." Chloe whispered as they left.

They both had a feeling that they knew who that car was, but they didn't know someone was watching them exiting the market.

"'Crap, they're already here, I'll just have to get rid of them separately." And the car drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car: Chapter 7: A date, a clue, and a femme fatale

While Rod was checking the clue on the computer, Chloe was in her hotel room. As she was getting ready for her date with the suspect, her cell phone text alert beeped, making her jump. She wasn't surprised to see Lightning's ID on it.

It said "good luck, I love you, and I'm always with you, whether you like it or not."

Chloe smiled a little bit, and then became torn; she liked the job so far, but now…

"Chloe, are you ready yet?" Rod said impatiently, "Paul's waiting outside."

"I'm coming." Chloe said as she gathered herself together and drove inside the elevator.

"I'll stay behind and check back with Headquarters, I'll send you a message if I need you." Rod said

"You got it."

Before the doors closed, Rod said, "good luck."

"Thanks."

Just as Rod said, Paul was waiting outside, looking a little nervous with the crowd.

"Great, you're here, anyway, let's hurry up."

He's in a hurry. Chloe thought.

At the restaurant Paul was devouring his escargot like a mad car while Chloe tried to look as calm as possible. Remember your training, she said to herself, don't blow your first mission.

"So, you're interested in photography?"

"Oh yes, I enjoy taking pictures, especially of large landscapes and sceneries."

"Interesting, do you ever do pictures of people?"

"Nah, I think they just complain too much about the picture they pose for. With landscapes, there is never a complaint, except when that complaint comes from my publishers or a critic."

Paul almost choked on his meal after laughing at that remark. "You know, you're one of the best girls that I've ever known, and actually get a date from"

Chloe pretended to look flattered. "Aw, thank you."

"Listen, after dinner do you want to go back to my apartment?"

"Sure" Chloe said, only to immediately regret her hastiness.

"Great! Now you'll just pick up the tab for our dinner, I forgot my wallet."

"No problem." Chloe said, when secretly she was fuming.

. . .

"You agreed to go into his apartment?" Rod said. Chloe told him on her secret communicator in the restaurant's restroom.

"I know, I know, but he asked me on the spot. I'll just tell him that something came up and that I'll meet him…"

"Wait Chloe, this could be good for us. You can probably look inside his apartment and locate the device."

"If you say so Rod, any word from Headquarters?"

"Yeah, they said that they've located some of the devices in Beirut in a shipment headed towards France. We're not sure where they were specifically headed, but there's a good chance they could be headed towards the apartment. Just be careful not to let your guard down and if you need backup, I'll be around."

Rod's final words were comforting. "Okay, and thanks." Chloe said.

She turned her communicator off and left the bathroom stall, only to find another female car looking at her strangely.

Oh boy, Chloe thought. "Um, he's my business associate in case you were wondering, and who told you to listen in on my conversation anyway?"

Chloe hurried out, with the female car still staring after her.

. . .

Paul's apartment was just a few blocks away from the restaurant. It was rather small and pretty messy.

"Sorry about the mess, my roommate works night shifts and tends to leave me with cleaning up." Paul said as he struggled to find the light switch.

"Don't worry about it, my apartment is even worse!" Chloe laughed. Some truth was in her statement, as her Detroit apartment was filled with books and movies.

"Anyway" Paul said, I just wanted to say thanks for going out with me, I need to get out of the 'market' once in a while."

"My pleasure" Chloe said.

Suddenly Paul moved in for a kiss. Chloe did her best to hide her initial disgust, as he was a bad guy. Finally she sucked it up and kissed him.

"Dang" Paul said "you are one heck of a kisser."

Chloe pretended to blush. "Nah, come on."

Finally she heard her communicator beeping and said she had leave but promised to come back.

As soon as she was alone Chloe looked at her communicator and saw a message and map from an unknown source which said "Come see me, I may have some info you may be interested in about the device." Then a picture which showed Rod's license plate popped up.

Chloe tried to call Rod again but there was no answer, so she decided to way the risks. One the one hand it might be a tap, on the other it could be useful.

Time is always of the essence, she said to herself, so it's a risk I have to take.

. . .

Chloe followed the map to an old cottage just outside of the city limits. Plucking her courage she went inside and saw a note. As she picked it up she heard a faint beeping noise. She looked up and saw something that made her engine grow cold.

The bomb had at least 7 seconds left, and she knew it wasn't enough time to drive away. Chloe grabbed the note in her mouth, activated her wings (standard issue) and broke through the roof just as the bomb exploded! Dodging flying debris Chloe flew to a safe distance and landed.

Rod's going to kill me! She said to herself.

"I'm going to kill you first!" a shrill female voice yelled behind her.

Before Chloe could react she was rammed into by a blinding white figure. She knew at once it was the same car in the bathroom.

"Man, stalk much?" Chloe said as she punched the other car in the eye.

Before she could land another blow the white cars kicked her on her side door nearly toppling Chloe over.

Chloe rammed into her and kicked her up against a tree. Suddenly a wail of fire truck sirens was heard. The other car knew that she couldn't kill Chloe with observers, so she used a smoke screen to get out.

"I'll be back for you." She called out to Chloe. After the smoke cleared Chloe decided to tell Rod what had happened, so she raced back to the hotel.

. . .

After several attempts to call Rod she went to his room, but a maid was cleaning it. Chloe found out at the front desk that Rod had checked out earlier that evening, but that he left her a note. Confused, Chloe went back to her room and read it which said

"Chloe, I'm probably going to be in a tight spot, so don't be surprised if I'm not back yet. In the meantime, keep leading Grem on and whatever you do, don't listen to any other directions other than mine. Best of luck."

Now he tells me, she though. But before she could get mad at herself Chloe finally fell asleep out of exhaustion.


End file.
